Shrine of the Sight
The Shrine of the Sight is located inside of the Rock Bridge Cave. This shrine consists of a large cut into a stone wall, with two holes on the sides, dropping into lava. The cut in the wall is the entrance to the Cavern of the Sight which contains the Bold and Brash painting. This area is one of three areas that can be accessed by using Dynamite; Explode the far inner wall at the end, past the corner of the Rock Bridge Cave, (the cave near the volcano entrance which leads to the Swamp). After the explosion, you will see a path goes down to this area; the path is wide enough for any type of vehicle in the game. The rock blocking the entrance to this area will regenerate after around 30 minutes. It used to be possible to access the top of the Shrine from the Underground Grove, on the opposite way to the Lava Trail, by jumping into a hole. It was easy to land on top of the shrine successfully, but you could miss and fall into the lava or the Void. This has been recently by an extra floating lava lake being added on top of the Shrine. In order to open the shrine, the player must first confirm the ownership of two Numbered Cubes which meet the following criteria: * One cube must have the number 12 on it, and the second cube must have the number 13 on it. * Both of the cubes must be opened until they reach a light gray shade. In order to achieve this for cube 12, it has to be opened 22 times, counting the initial opening of the BIG GIFT (21 if started counting after the opening). For cube 13, it has to be opened 23 times, once again counting the initial opening of the gift (22 if started counting after the opening). Once the player meets the requirements, he/she must then bring those two cubes to the Shrine, which players can navigate to by using the map. It is recommended to bring a truck, as the painting is large. Players also need a stick of Dynamite, as the Shrine is blocked off by a wall at the back of the Rock Bridge Cave. The shrine contains two holes in the ground, with lava at the bottom. The player must drop cube 12 into the left hole of the shrine (the left when facing the door of the shrine), and cube 13 into the right hole (it is not required for them to be dropped at the same time, nor is it required to drop the cubes in a specific order regarding their numerical position). If done correctly, the player will hear a grinding noise as the door of the shrine slowly creaks open. When it has fully opened, it will reveal a dark tunnel with a right turn not very far ahead. After turning right, players will see a large illuminated cavern (similar to the Cavecrawler Cavern). This area was named the Cavern of the Sight. In the center, a large boxed painting stands on a pedestal, with a godly light shining down on it. This painting was named the Bold and Brash, from the cartoon Spongebob Squarepants. Category:Anomalies Category:Caves and Tunnels Category:Geographic Features Category:Mountainside Category:Volcano Category:Shrine of the Sight